


Milking

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to milk Tsuna into a cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milking

**Title:** Milking

 **Pairing:** 1827 Hibari x Tsuna Rating: R for smut.

 **Warning:** smut.... 

 **Summary:**  Basically, my friend kurot was like "OMG! I bought a doujin with Dr. Shamal milking Yamamoto !" And i went "DDD: TRAUMA!!! But i want to see it. Actually, I'd like Tsuna milking!!! Anyone x Tsuna milking would be HOT! Except i'd prefer Hibari" and she goes "WRITE IT!!! WRITE IT!!!" so here's the 15 minute quick drabble. Enjoy. .;;;

* * *

 

"Nng... aah... aaah! H-Hibari-san!!"

Tsuna squirms and moans as he tries his best to push himself off Hibari's lap. But his knees are weak, and his arms have no strength. The black sofa sags deeper as Tsuna struggles harder.

Hibari has Tsuna wrapped in his embrace, the young boy's back to his chest with his pants dangling near his toes. Both of Hibari's long nimble fingers are busy ministering the small manhood that is blooming little by little, harder with each touch.

"Stop squirming, else you'll miss." Hibari orders as he continues to stroke Tsuna, not really caring for Tsuna's opinion on the matter.

"N, No! H-Hi... Hi-bari-san... if... If you continue any more... I'll!" Tsuna tries to pry himself off but he fails. Instead, he wraps his arms around Hibari's neck.

"P... please..." Tsuna turns his head back to face Hibari, moaning as he gives his disciplinary committee leader an imploring look, asking with his eyes for a kiss.

Hibari slightly blushes when he sees Tsuna's flushed aroused face. He lowers his head to give Tsuna a deep kiss.

Then Tsuna contorts his body in pleasure as he cums hard onto the table in front of them. Hibari continues to caress Tsuna's small manhood as he swallows his kouhai's moans.

After they're done, Hibari sighs in disappointment, and Tsuna blushes in embarrassment.

"You missed after all! The cup's not even half full!" Hibari yells at Tsuna as he points to the cup on the table, splattered with a few drops of cum, of which most of it were on the table in streaks.

Hibari gives Tsuna a dangerous smirk as Tsuna shivers in anticipated fear. In a low voice, Hibari tells him, "I want seconds."


End file.
